


Your coffee order, sir.

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corporate AU, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: “I think you gave me the wrong order.”Marco reads the name on his cup, “I am not ‘hot blue-eyes blond’.”Ace looks at the obviously hot and more obviously blue eyes blond in front of him with amused eyes (and his best flirting smile),“Ah, you sure?”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a downpour in my campus and I am trapped. So why not posting a nearly finished multichap AU xD

Marco’s neck is stiff, his back ached, joints feels rusty.

No, he is not that old (unless fourty is now considered the new old). It’s just that he had camped in his office for a few days straight.

Big day coming and all, negotiation with Kaido group is nearing and maaan, aren’t those from Kaido are nasty? Being the perfectionist person he is (also selfless), Marco had to make sure preparation went smoothly.

Hence his zombie like situation walking to the nearest coffee shop because his secretary won’t be in the office for another three hours (not her fault, it’s just that it’s six in the morning, and he needs caffeine, or red bull, but he had downed few cans and now wanting something different). 

It was a good coffee shop too (he likes the ambience!), one that Izou discovered once in an effort to drag his ass out of the company building just to give him pieces of information he had asked.

( _Why_ _couldn't we meet on my room like we usually do?_ )

( _And let my dress and makeup wasted in your sad office? No way!_ )

He could do with double expresso.

Long black. Right. 

(His empty stomach will disagree with this but he had had worse. He can take double espresso just fine, he knows).

So, a bee line to the nearly empty counter and got his order taken by a cute boy in dark hair (he would notice his eyes, and freckle, or boyish smile when he has more wake-brain cell, but currently he would only settle with cute. And totally missing an interested smile (curious glance, and lingering touch too) from the barrista.

He only waited for what feels like less than a minute before his name is called, and then heads to the counter to get his much needed coffee. Thanking his barrista and is about to head back when his eyes stumbles upon the name written on the cup. Marco looks at his barrista.

“I think you gave me the wrong order.” He said, shows the cup to the cute barrista as he reads, “I am not ‘hot blue-eyes blond’.”

The barrista looks at Marco.

Is that surprise on his eyes?

Because he could get trouble for making a wrong order, right.

Ah, he needs to assure the boy that it’s not a big deal. Pretty sure he could take whatever it is in the cup. Or maybe he didn’t get his order wrong, just wrote the wrong name.

The barrista smiles tho ( _why did he smile?_ ), “Ah, you sure?”

Marco looks at the boy, feeling lost, which must been reflected on his face because the boy said, “You look sexy tousled like that, and you moved like that, thought that you must have a wild night. So I decided that I need to make move now, before it’s too late.”

That was a long line. And quickly spoken too, maybe to mask nervousness, but again Marco’s brain is not in capacity to process that, kinda. Maybe a nap would help, power nap would be good. The big meeting is only after lunch. He has time.

“I wrote my number too so you can call me, if you’re interested?”

A hopeful look, and beaming eyes, also nervous smile (maybe because Marco hadn’t say anything).

Marco looks at the barrista (cute!), the cup, and then, smiling. Well, if it is indeed his order then, good. This boy wouldn’t get trouble because of him. 

Marco nods to the boy, “Good to know, thank you.”

( _And he left_ )

( _Marco might have said something but then he weren’t sure, everything is blurred then_ )

( _He didn’t realize conflicted eyes that followed him even after he exited the coffee shop_ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry, he’ll gonna call. Just wait.”  
> “But it’s already a week.”

_It was like a year ago when his gramps outrightly told him to help in the cafe he set up. It's nearby Whitebeard company (one of the most successful group), so the location is strategic._

_Ace had refused at first but his gramps bribed him by hiring his childhood friend (and threatened to throw him out the window of his condo on16th floor but what's new). Also, the job just seems appropriate for the barrista training he had been forced into at previous year (Garp sure is scary)._

_But it was only a few months ago when he firstly laid his eyes on Marco (perks of being a barrista, he knows everyone’s crushes’ name). Sitting with a very beautiful man (at first he thought that Izo was a woman until he heard the man spoke, also that adam’s apple is hard to miss) with long silky black hair in bright pink kimono (who wears kimono in everyday life anymore?)._

_The first guess was they were couple, until he heard they called each other with ‘ass-brother’, and ‘dearly selfless brother’. Ace could only guess which brother is who, and smiled at the thought. They_ _looked like good people. Kinda reminded him of_ _Luffy, and damn, did he miss that boy…_

_Gramps had sent Luffy somewhere to get a training for something (just like he got his barrista training). Sabo told him he was being creepy (for staring and smiling at their table, but could you blame him? That's a handsome face on a hot bod mind you) and sent him to the kitchen to fetch a new batch of muffins._

_Ace refused, complained, and got his ass kicked, before he agreed on fetching the damn muffin. A_ _flash second after (not really but sure it felt like that to him), the record of fastest time of him spending time in kitchen, the blond and kimono had gone._

_(What? How? Are they Ninja or something?)_

_Ace was totally not sulky afterwards._

* * *

“Don’t worry, he’ll gonna call. Just wait.”

“But it’s already a week.”

A sigh.

“Look, if he is not interested, then there is always someone else. Someone who rejects a hottie like you must be idiot, or blind.”

Ace is still not convinced.

"Or maybe he got into accident and hospitalized somewhere. You'll never know."

Now Ace is looking at his brother with horrified eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn those Kaidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended it to be this long (in my head it'll only be a drabble). But I made mistake by writing it on laptop. Any story written on laptop ends up longer. Drabbles are always written with my phone.  
> .  
> Still, I am glad that this story is out there? Thank you for all comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits too... I love refreshing the page just to see the number ^^

“Dear brother! I am bringing you breakfast, because I am just gallant like that. Where are you? Are you sleeping somewhere?”

Thatch looks around, putting bento box he carefully made on the desk, looking for the sign of Marco. Office is pristine, which is not uncommon because his dear brother is neat person like that. His desk tho, is another matter, because indeed it is a warfield. 

Right, Kaido.

Negotiation day is near (is it today?). Hence, the reason for this whole camp out sheenanigans. Good thing he doesn’t work directly for the main company.

Management be damned, he is happy with leading his restaurant hotel to Michelin star and that’s enough for him (let Vista deals with numbers and pleasantries). Like Izou with his particular expertise, and Namur being named as nation's most influential restaurantour (is he trying to rival his restaurant hotel? Like, really?).

Anyway, Marco.

_The hell that dumb brother is doing and where is he?_

Thatch is about to call Marco when he recognizes the thing, Marco’s phone placed on the shelf.

 _Dimwich_ , he cursed. _Where the hell did he go without his phone?_

Beside the phone tho, is a curious coffee cup that the shop’s name he recognizes. Isn’t it coffee shop just around the building? Izou, being sharp eyes he is, told him about cute barrista who shamelessly checked Marco’s ass out when they visited. He teased Marco about it once and his brother didn’t seem to register anything.

He reads the writing on the cup, and chuckles. 

_Such a liar. Wait till Izou hears about this…_

A smirk forms on his lip.

* * *

“That bastard Kaido! I know he’ll do something like this.”

“Did he just… I don’t even have a word, to step so low like that…”

“Leave it to those jerk to be dicks on legs. I can’t believe…”

Spiteful words, because it feels so appropriate, to be not appropriate for this occassion.

Marco let his brothers curse, even if he didn’t say anything. His stern cold distant expression did it for him. He looked at Jack and his cronies (managers, but he prefers to call them that) who were leaving his building with disgust.

_Pops had warned him about this._

_And he thought he was prepared for all the nastiness._

_Maaan, it was amazing… how they kept surprising him._

A bitter chuckle and smirk. He rose from his seat, tidying his desk, speaking with a neutral tone that is so downrightly terrifying on it’s own. 

The room suddenly got quiet.

* * *

Marco parked his car, walking though the well-cared front yard of Newgate Estate when he felt familiarity upon the car that just left the place. 

No, maybe not the car. He was pretty sure he hadn’t seen it before (or he saw it way too often, since it’s a model that’s mass produced a few years back. Yup, he noticed, bless his nerds).

It’s something else… a feeling that nagged him with no reason (and in this line of work, you don’t just brush that feeling off, it’s there for a reason).

_Maybe he would find it out from Pops._

A lighter steps now that he was in childhood home. He and his adoptive brothers all grew up here, that is until they picked up something and then moved out. It bit him sometimes, when he felt how rather empty the place was without the crazy residents (Thatch and Haruta sure are the worst).

Smiling.

It had been a long week indeed, and a shitty one. Meeting Pops could always lift his mood up. Maybe he’ll stay for dinner and they could play Go. Staying for night sounded wonderful too, that is…

His train of thought was interupted by a sudden appearance of his Pops’ trusty beautiful nurse. She looks pretty much shaken, 

“Nurse Cotton?”

The nurse saw him, “Marco! Oh, God, thank you! Mr. Newgate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 am. So, yeah. I’ll read it again tomorrow and see how I gonna dread the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace looks at the blond in front of him, discreetly, while hiding half of his face on menu book. He notices now, in the artificial light, that those eyes are indeed blue.

Ace bits his lip.

_Damn Sabo… to play him like this._

“You finished choosing?”

A sudden voice brings Ace back to real life. His supposedly date. In restaurant (and it’s french too!)

“Ah, I am no good with this. Can you recommend something for me?”

His supposedly date smiles. “Of course. Do you like fish?”

Honestly Ace is not picky. He can eat anything, so…

“Sure!” 

Okay, he may have answered way too quick.

His (Again, supposedly) date chuckles. Ace unconsciously imitates him and chuckles too.

* * *

“So… how’s the date? Your hot blue-eyed blond?”

Ace slumps on the conter face first, groaning.

“He can’t be that bad. He is a gentleman.”

“Yes, and too gentle! I am not used to have someone who is not in the least wants to punch me in the face.”

Sabo chuckles. “I don’t get you.”

Ace mumbles incorrigibly.

Still preparing to close the shop, Sabo rolls his eyes.

“Also why are you here? In your day off? Shouldn’t you be in his place? Eating each other’s face out?”

Ace almost jump from his chair stool of the sudden explicitness. “He couldn’t even hold and kiss the back of my hand without asking for permission. Not that it’s bad thing tho, still. You think he would want to have sex with me in the first date?!”

Sabo gives him a look. “I mean make out.”

Ace’s face reddens. “Whatever!”

He stomps to the nearest display shelf and helps himself of that day’s unsold muffins. Still huffing. Sabo, being the shit brother that he is, only chuckles and continuing his work.

That is until a sudden ring fills the silence of the shop and Ace suddenly dives to his phone which he left on counter. Sabo looks at how the face lits up and then falls again.

“You’re still waiting for him.” he stated, kinda in a matter-in-fact tone.

“You think?”

“Maybe he’s hospitalized.”

“Yeah, because of car accident or something.” 

The boy rolls his eyes. He looks at the tall kinda looming company building on the opposite road with wishful eyes. “I mean he works there, right? Can I just ask for him to meet me?”

“That is if he wants to meet you? Isn’t two weeks of radio-silence a hint enough?”

Ace devours his muffins while looking at Sabo maliciously.

* * *

Marco looks at his Pops, heart wrenching upon seeing the man he respects and loves being in this condition he hates most. Sleeping so peacefully, mechanical ventilator and machine beeping constantly to shows the man’s vital signs.

And it’s not even a blameless case (tho, he blames Pops’ heart condition most of time, illness isn’t something you can hate rationally). 

Holding Pop’s much more bigger hand (and how that strong hand feels odd without his vigor), Marco makes his decision.

Car is familiar because it belongs to someone of family. Someone who is not supposed to be there, being menace to someone he shouldn’t never be. Even if Pops call him son, Marco couldn’t accept it.

His phone beeps softly and his hand quickly fetches it for him.

“You found him? Good. I’ll be there in few.”  
A little squeeze on Pops’ hand and he gets his suit jacket.

Expression cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace feels his sense tingling as he walks home to his empty place. Damn Garp for taking Luffy from him. And Sabo is crashing on Koala’s too. Sigh. He hates being home alone.

_“Shouldn’t you be in his place? Eating each other’s face out?”_

Damn Sabo. He is not that desperate to get first blue eyed blond available in lieu of the one that had made him waiting like crazy.

He is not interested you know? He would have called if he was. He said thank you is only being polite.  
Ace scratches his not itchy head. “Arrrrrghhhh, brain! You’ve been so helpful! Huwaaaa…”

His monologue is suddenly interrupted by a body who almost collides with him. As if someone threw the said body flying his direction and Ace found himself dodges in reflect.

_Whoaa… a body?_

The body doesn’t even recognize Ace at first, he speaks, with disbelief and kinda hilarious voice (is he drunk?), “You are a doctor, Marco. You don’t take someone’s life… You don’t scare me.”

_Eh, Marco? Is it another Marco or…_

Ace’s eyes widens as the person he had waited the call from for days stood there, him. And unlike the person who is babbling on his side, Marco recognizes him right away.

“You’re the barrista…”

Okay, maybe not recognizing him that way. Though Ace did wrote his name on the cup, altogether with his number.

“What? What are you talking…” The man looks aside, and is now recognizing Ace. His face changes expression (is that smirk?) and he leaps to him.

Something that is so not recommended since living and growing up under Garp’s care meaning he had to be prepared to be jumped at any given time, like this.

Ace dodges the attacks, moves aside and then just out of instinct’s flow, immobilizes the man. Locking his wrist, another hand is on the man’s head pushing it down as his knee keeps the back pinned on the ground.

“I am sorry but I take you’re about to attack me, huh? Who are you?”

Ace lowers his head to listen to the mumbling voices, so when the voice comes from somewhere else (with the voice he had been so long to hear again), he is pretty much startled. Almost loosening his hold but… again, almost. He is good like that.

“He is my brother.”

Ace is in the danger of snapping his neck moving way too fast like that. But nothing like looking at the person you’ve been wanting to see forever right? His breath hitches. As he drinks in the look of the man, who walks out of the poor lit area to his line of sight.

The man is walking steady, in his crisp white (it must be crisp right? Corporate person does wears that), and dark slacks. Something had spoiled the crispness tho, a darkened something running on his side.

“That’s…” Ace pointed out, but then he remembers what the man just said. “He what?"

Marco looks at him and immobilized body below him. “Impressive.”

He crouches down, noticing how the man had made irrecognizable wording, maybe to threaten him, or to the barrista boy (cute!).

Marco touches the man’s neck and presses his finger to an area he knows will bring his brother to unconsciousness. The resistance is almost non existance as the body goes limp.

“Ah… he passed out.”

“He certainly is.” Marco said, looking up to Ace now. A smile makes an appearance, tho it’s kinda sad if you’re looking deeper. And Ace is mostly absolutely looking at Marco deep.

“Sorry that you had to experience this. My brother did something bad to our father, now he has to pay.”

Ace must have looked striken, because the man chuckles (how could he do that? In this situation? And it also sounds nice?), “I am turning him to police.”

“Ah.”

“Thank you for your help, I… was afraid that he would hurt you, but then not everybody is prepared for a direct attack like that and have a perfect defence ready.”

Ace never heard him speaking that long and it sounds nice. Even if his hand is slick and bloody…

_Wait… what?!_

“Your sides!”

Because of course, leave it to his body to react and reach for Marco even without him noticing. Marco’s smile grows thin. He touches his side, shrugging. “He shot me.”

Ace’s face goes pale. “What kind of sibling shot each other out of… I don’t know. Wait, you said he did something bad to your… father?”

“Thank you…”

“Ace.” Ace supplies him helpfully. And because he has no self control, then.

“I wrote that in the cup, my number too. But I guess you’re not interested?” Ace said, sheepishly, a bit bitterly, because he had to say it a loud meaning he got to admit that. Even if he couldn’t in Sabo’s presence.

Marco looks at him with surprised eyes, “Ah… you did? I…”

“You lost it?”

“No… things just got messy. Deal is broken off and my father is hospitalized, because of this bastard brother. And I…”

_Ace’s heart leaps a little because… does it mean…_

“So, you’re actually interested?”

Marco chuckles. “You’re cute.”

Ace’s face falls. “I am not. I am a lot of thing but that!”

_His laughing voice sound is so good, oh my god…_

“Okay, sorry. I will call. Can I still do that?”

“Sure, yes. Of course. Please.”

_Because as much as the situation is absurd this time…_

“Wait, you gotta have that looked at!”

Marco smiles (he doesn’t even look or touch his side? Why?). “Don’t worry I am a doctor too. Was.”

_Of course he is, was._

The man hums. “I’ll take my brother. Uhm… I have a car and it’s not far. So, see you around I guess.”

“Yeah. Wait, I can help you, you’re wounded.”

“No, I am good. Thank you for the thought tho.”

And he pulls the body easily, like he is not carrying a full grown body of a man while having a wounded side.

Ace is still a little bit awed when he realized he is just watching (and not helping) them disappeared on his sight.

* * *

First time in the morning, Ace wake up smiling. Okay, that was a good dream. He got to look cool in front of Marco, and he got to touch him like that.

Bloody or not (he should be fine, right? It’s just a dream anyway!) the body under his fingers felt so nice.  
Now that he is in good mood he could deal with Sabo’s wrath for being late to open the shop. Right. What time is it?

Ace reaches for his phone, and finds a text from an unknown number.

Eh?

_I didn’t call because it was late and I thought text will be better. Thank you for what you did last night. Sorry it had to be like that._

_I am also sorry for not calling earlier, things had been hectic. I still have your cup by the way, on my shelf! So, maybe you call me when you get this?_

_Also I got my side treated good, so don’t worry._

Ace falls from the bed, with his phone is still on hand. He hurriedly presses dial button.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_It was a weird headspace, the place he was in. Between anger, guilt, and fear that grew every minute he could only stare in silence and helplessness as Luffy’s body lied before him, unconscious. Beeping machinery aside, he felt like his dear brother’s life’s seeping away from him._

_And he hated that._

_He feared that._

_Blamed himself for that._

_“He’ll be fine.” A voice, calm, reassuring, confident spoke to him._

_Ace looked up to see a face, smiling kindly. Bright blue eyes under golden strand of hair, just like the sun and blue sky. Or is it ocean?_

_“Now, why why don’t you have a lunch break with me? Have you had something to eat this morning?”_

_Ace looked. Processing this._

_That man, the doctor, chuckled. “Just as I thought.”_

_And then he held out his hand. “Come.”_

_“But Luffy…”_

_“Your brother just had a surgery, and it is a success one. He’ll wake up in an hour or so. That says, he won’t be missing you out in another quarter or half an hour. So you’re coming?”_

_Ace looked at Luffy, considering his options._

_He’ll hate if Luffy woke up and he’s not there, but this man, his brother’s doctor told him he wouldn’t be in another hour?_

_Ace looked at the man, still smiling, hand held out to him. Reaching (even when he didn’t need to)._

_“Okay.” he decided._

_If he thought he had seen sun when the man spoke to him, he was kinda struck when that man’s smiling to him, proud._

_Not until two days later when Luffy was all loud and chatty, the boy told him he got a crush, to which he responded with stutter and denial._

_Ace scolded him for being too naive and trusting to get himself kidnapped easy._

_“Why do you think Gramps wanted us to learn self defense, Luffy?”_

_“Right, sorry… sorry…”_

_“Just be glad that Shanks saw you and made a chase.”_

_“Yeah… yeah, is he okay?”_

* * *

“So he failed to do his task. Disappointing.”

The man tcks.

“Tho, I should know not to expect to much from small fries.”

“That’s not too bad.” the other man said. “This certainly helped my cause.”

The first man looks at his partner questioningly.

“And you’re still not going to tell me what your plan is?”

He sips his sake. “Doesn’t matter. It doesn’t really concern you.”

A tick appears on first man’s head. “But we agreed…”

“Oh yes we do. It still holds. I am just saying that you don’t need to play anymore. Your childish play? We don’t need it. I’ll tell you when your part comes.”

The tick goes as much as a cracked knuckles, but nothing else. Though disgust is dripping from his words, his company is still drinking his sake with ease,

“Very well.”


	7. Chapter 7

“How is he?”

A question, asked in quiet ambience of hospital. Marco looks up to the person who just arrived in the suite room.

This person is tall, he is wearing kimono and make up. Everything about him speaks high class and indeed it is the impression he had intented to make.

“Spilling everything.”

Izou sits on sofa opposed to Marco. “Kind of horrified of what he did, shaken I will say. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to come and apologize to Pops.”

“Like I’ll let him.”

Izou stares for a while, smirk blooms on his lip. “You really have no mercy now.”

A snort.

“Rich, that coming from you.”

Izou smiles. “Let’s say I am changing several aspects of my life.” He plays with his fingers, not looking at his brother. “Pops did that, make you a new person.”

Marco looks at Izou. Granting a few moments for Izou since he doesn’t know a comeback for that.

Then he said, “What Squard did, feels off to me. It’s classified, his family car crash case. I tried to check that one up, nothing came up.”

Izou nods. “What did he say?”

Marco bits his lips, feels tinge of dull pain on his side. Yes, he had had it treated, though it could be that the pain is more of phantom sensation, remembering what happened that night.

“He doesn’t want to be pitied by person who has anything to do with his family’s death. Yet, from what all we know, it was an accident.”

“Someone told him that it wasn’t?”

“That’s a possibility.”

Izou nods, he rises. “I’ll look into that.”

“Sure. Thank you Izou.”

* * *

The cute boy in front of him is hiding behind the menu. Marco chuckles.

“Do you need help choosing?”

“Ah, that…” Ace looks flustered. “I am good actually.”

Marco sees the boy fidgets. He had taken Ace to one of his favorite place. A fancy restaurant with seafood special as signature dish. His family is always welcome here, as the owner, Namur, is one of their own. A distant family restaurant you could say.

“Well, you see…” Ace starts. He looks pretty much guilty. Since Marco is indeed a good reader, also it doesn’t help that the boy wear his expression on his sleeve, not that it’s a bad thing tho.

“My gramps took me here once and… and he hit me through those walls.” The boy points to one corner with a considerably newer decor. Marco would notice, Namur told him stuff when he needs stuff and Ace said that this was his doing?

“No… it’s not what you think. People may see it abusive, but we’re kinda used to it? I mean I can beat gramps too sometimes when he lets us. No, he is not that weak kind of gramps, he is crazy strong. Monster like, his fist is really hurt.” Ace rambles.

Marco stares at the boy. Freckles look more evident now when his skin changes color.

“You don’t want our date to be contaminated with the memory of your gramp kicking your ass.”

“Yes, what I mean! Wait… how could you tell? Are you a mind reader?”

Marco chuckles.

“If I were one I wouldn’t wait to call you. I am sorry Ace. Things had been…”

“Hectic yeah. Your father, your brother. How are they by the way? If I am allowed to ask?”

Marco looks at Ace, then looks around. “Maybe not here.” He smiles, “We go to your place of choice and I will tell you? You deserve that much, as my brother almost hurted you.”

Ace nods.

* * *

And totally not hyperventilating. Ace smiles (he hopes his eyes doesn’t beam that much?), following Marco out of the diner. Ace watches as he greets a staff on the way outside, and then offers his hand to hold, which Ace gladly accepts.

A date. With Marco. A crush he had had for… how long had it been?

For one, he didn’t know that he would meet Marco again. And him not working as a doctor anymore at that, but a corporate worker?

Things must have happened, right? You don’t just quit a profession you worked so hard to attain. But then considering the thing that happened another night, could it be something in the family?

“Careful of your head.”

“Ah, yes.”

Ace slips into the car, watching as Marco circles the car to get into driver seat.

“Gorgeous.” he said, appreciatively. Because man like Marco is made for them compliments.

“You said something?”

Ace smiles, “Nah. Just, mumbling.”

Marco looks at him questioningly, then decides to drop it off, apparently, after a while.

He puts on seatbelt and makes sure that Ace did the same. “So, place you want to go, where to?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I changed tiny details about Izou, here is my head canon for him in this fic:
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/61379219
> 
> He is really lux(?) gorgeous, so high class, and mysterious 😊

“Enjoy your super late dinner and really early breakfast o my beautiful brother of mine.” A kind smile acompanied a soup based dish that was served for him.

Izou smiles, “I am surprised you’re still here.”

“Gotta prepare for everything, though sometimes I slip away every now and then.”

An amused snort. “That’s typically you.”

“Gotta be there when the need arises but more often than not, be the support everyone needs.”  
Thatch takes the seat in front of Izou.

“This is good.”

“Of course. I made it.”

A tck, but nothing more. The chef looks at his brother fondly, thinking of what changed since the last time he saw him. Not for that long but he could really have him every now and then, like this time. Just when his crew is preparing for breakfast rush.

He waits. Because he knows that Izou doesn’t make a visit out of whim and spite. And if he must place his bet, then it’ll be for the latest incident.

 _Pops, Squard_ , _and_ _Marco_.

He got bits from Marco himself and Vista, but then Marco is not a chatty person. So is Izou, but by the nature of Izou’s work, it would be reasonable to think that he shares more with him than he does the others. To contain the panic.

Yup, that’s so Marco thing, to be a responsible brother for the family.

“Marco told me that someone might have tipped Squard about his family’s death.” Izou said, after finishing his late dinner/early breakfast. “That Pops had anything to do with it.”

“But it was an accident.”

“Yep. A very tragic accident that killed about a dozen people, his family included.”

“And he thought that Pops was reponsible in a way? How? It doesn’t make sense.”

Izou shrugs.

For quite while, it’s only silence. Room is filled with vague sound of kitchen rush behind the door and the ticking of the clock on the corner shelf.

“Pops wouldn’t.” Thatch said.

Izou doesn’t bat an eye, not even looking up. “I know. Even in my old way, I wouldn’t believe that either. Man wouldn’t do that.”

Izou smiles, kinda sad and distant at that, holding up his glass of juice (because Thatch is always concerned with family member’s vitamin intake when he could help it) and downs the gold colored liquid quietly. Elegantly.

Thatch watches for a while, then makes a conscious decision as he reaches for Izou’s free hand to give it a good squeeze. Smiling at Izou’s expression, kinda amused by it actually, which is soon mirrored by the later.

“You’re really good at ruining a serious moment.” he said, later in much much lighter tone. “Unlike Marco.”

Thatch hums. “What did Marco do?”

Izou rolls his eyes. “He changed the topic.”

A tck. “That’s typical him.” And then just because he can, he smirks. “Ah, about that… I may have a hunch about Marco’s latest love life. You’re gonna do rep check for him?”

Izou cracks. “Contrary on popular belief, I don’t do background check on my brother’s date. But you do, don’t you?”

Thatch smirks mischievously.

* * *

And that’s the reason why he is here, smiling suspiciously to the person manning the counter. That person looks back at him with a polite smile for quarter seconds before deciding that Thatch is a weirdo and looks away.

Thatch chuckles. Sipping his coffee, lamenting the fact that it was not the cute freckled boy who took his order and talked to him out of politeness, and looking through the establishment meticulously.

He always thought that this shop is quite nice, now that he really pay attention to it, the details are really well thought. This is not a work of mediocre. There is quality in this.

Moreover the location is pretty much strategic. Lots of establishment would fight to get this place, meaning there is someone behind the shop, influential enough to pull the string, loaded enough to keep the place running.

Thatch watches as the cute freckled boy moves around to clean table beside his. Boy’s discomfort over the staring is pretty much obvious, something Thatch should feel guilty for rather than amusement that he feels. Because he could be cruel like that. Not too much, but just enough.

A trait of family it seems.

Though, he is wise enough to know when to stop playing. Like now. Because the boy seems to be already in the edge and about to throw him out (and it is a good coffee shop!).

“Ace, right?” He called, “Aren’t you the one dating my brother?”

There is mixed emotion clashing in there, Ace’s face, and it’s pretty funny to look. “Don’t worry, Marco didn’t tell me anything, yet. I saw your cup in my brother’s shelf. Name is Thatch by the way.”

Ace looks back to his barrista fellow behind the counter, like asking for help, then looking back to Thatch. That is until the nearby table called for him. Thatch watches again as the boy spluttered in his place, then bows to him slightly before answering the call.

Thatch chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
